


Wish I Had An Angel

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Mary: "Angel`s are watching over you" But there`s no Angel watching over Dean.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Had An Angel

  
**Program used:** Corel Videostudio Pro X3

**Title:** "Wish I Had An Angel" by Nightwish  
 **File:** 33+ MB WMV  
 **Lenght:** 4.15 min.  
 **Categorie:** action, character, drama  
 **Character:** Dean Winchester

**SPOILER:** ALL of SPN, season 1-7

VIMEO STREAMING  


password: angel

  
[DOWNLOAD@MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?kfyg0gt6g4ohb2w)

password: angel

\-----------------------------------------------------

More videos can be found here: [@Dreamwidth](http://kahesha-vids.dreamwidth.org/)  



End file.
